Sword and SHIELD
by Sonochu
Summary: With the destruction of SHIELD's main forces in Amity Park and the emergence of a powerful threat, Amity Park becomes the staging ground for something never seen before. Sequel to SHIELD Law. Long hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or anything in the Marvel universe.**

* * *

Frostbite sat down and wiped off some sweat that was forming along his fur, watching the unconscious human before him. The man laid neatly in a bed, safe and as comfortable as he possible could be. The yeti made sure of it For, if his information was right, this man would be vital for the upcoming fight. How could anyone belittle the potential the former director of SHIELD has though?

It's been what, a week since the SHIELD helicarrier crashed to the ground? For all he knew it could've been a month. It was hard to pay attention to the date when he and his fellow comrades were tending to the wounded SHIELD soldiers while also trying to keep their distance from any of William the Conqueror's ghostly troops. In fact the run down clinic they were currently held up in was completely filled of wounded SHIELD soldiers with more still appearing each hour. While it was putting more strain on his already dwindling resources, he guessed he should've been happy they they weren't killed by one of the roaming ghost parties.

Amity Park, once home to Danny Phantom and now the first ghostly foothold into the human realm. Things were only going to escalate from there. The humans were already preparing a counter offensive. To make things worse, the protector of Amity Park had gone missing. The latest intelligence reported that Phantom was on the helicarrier when if fell to Earth's surface and would then be considered dead, either by the impact or ensuing battle over the wreckage, but neither his body nor any hint of his ectosignature were found. In fact, they only found left over residue of a completely different ghost, suggesting that Phantom possibly escaped. If that were the case, why could no one find him?

The more information he got, the more questions were left unanswered.

At least they were able to save this Fury human. If there was one person that could stop this conflict before it started who wasn't Phantom, it would be this human. Too bad he was still unconscious. This was especially odd considering his physical injuries were healing as they should, yet the man showed no signs of actually waking up.

"Frostbite," came one of his companions. "The humans sent here to reinforce Amity Park have gotten past the blockades we set up. They should be entering the city by the end of the day."

"And of their supplies?" he asked, stroking his furry beard.

"They have yet to acquire any anti-ghost weapons."

The yeti let out an extended sigh. "This leaves only one option then. Tell the scouts to attack the reinforcements. I don't want any of them hurt. Just send them running back to wherever they came."

"This move could make us seem like their enemies," responded his companion.

"It is better that than those troops beings slaughtered as soon as they get here. No matter their numbers, they are useless without proper equipment."

The other yeti opened her mouth to speak but quickly shut it, letting out an audible sound.

"Please speak your mind." said Frostbite

The yeti hesitated to speak. "It's just. Why are we helping the humans when they'll only attack us for it later and call us monsters?"

Frostbite slowly nodded his head in understanding and put his hand on the other yeti's shoulder. "You were once human, were you not? Even with our degrading memories, you must still remember some of your life. We grew up thinking ghosts were monsters same as today's humans because we weren't taught any different. We finally have the opportunity to change that now. In fact, that's already begun."

"Are you talking about the Great One?"

"Partly, yes. Having a human half and a ghost half makes him the prime candidate for bringing our two ways of life closer together. Letting these humans get slaughtered by a rogue element of ghosts would undermine everything the Great One and others have done.

"Frostbite," another yeti barged in. "We spotted William's soldiers closing in on this clinic. They seem to know we're here."

"Looks like we'll have to find another hideout for now. Get everything packed up so we can leave."

* * *

All Danny could see was a bright, blinding light. Every time he blinked it would flood his vision, forcing him to close his eyes again. Of course it could have been because his eyes needed to adjust after just waking up, but he liked to think that this white light was brighter than anything known to man.

"Ah, you waking up," came a deep voice.

All of a sudden the blinding white went away and Danny was able to make out a blurry outline of an older man standing over him with an object in hand.

"Ugh," Danny muttered, blinking the last of the blurriness away and trying to move one of his hands to rub his hand, only to drag his other hand due to the handcuffs still attached to him. "What's wrong with my head?" he asked, "Where am I? Who are you?"

"Slow down, Phantom. Do you feel okay? I tried to treat your injuries as best I could, but my patients have never been dead already."

Danny let out a small groan before sitting straight up, ignoring the protests of the stranger. "Uh, thanks for the help I guess. I feel okay right now. So, um, why am I here?"

"You don't have a concussion do you? I didn't even know ghosts could get concussions."

He just shook his head. "I remember being on the SHIELD helicarrier as it was about to crash. Then I remember doing whatever I could to stop myself from being killed. Guess I used too much energy."

The stranger got out of his seat near Danny and walked to the door. "Yes, well that would make sense. After I heard the ship crashed, I decided to use my medical training to head over there and treat the wounded. When I got there though I noticed a bunch of ghosts searching the ruins for people too, except they were there to finish them off. A little while later I say your body lying on top of some rubble and decided to take you back before those ghosts found you." the man then turned to Danny, keeping one hand hidden behind his back. "You are a hero, right? You're here to protect the town?"

"Uh, yeah, I do my best to protect the town." Danny answered, raising a brow at the hidden item.

Slowly the man visibly relaxed and he let out a huge sigh of relief. "That's good. Guess that means I should introduce myself." he held out his hand. "I'm Dr. Buchanan. Well, retired doctor."

The halfa quickly shook the man's hand."So, uh, what's that you have behind your back?" He asked, putting at the man's hidden hand.

The doctor brought out a syringe with a clear liquid inside. "This? It's just a drug to knock a patient out. I'm not sure how well it would work on a ghost, but it's all I got."

Danny gave the drug a skeptical look. "Well I wouldn't try that out on any other ghost. Ectoplasm doesn't work the same way blood does. All I cans say is that you would probably be dealing with a very pissed ghost afterwards."

A sudden knocking from the door. "Dr. Buchanan, are you alright in there?" came the unmistakable voice of a certain goth.

The halfa gave an unexpected shutter. How did she get here? Did she know the doctor saved him? Danny began to grow more and more suspicious of the doctor's story and the tension within him built up.

The doctor walked over to the door and opened it, letting Sam walk through, spot the conscious Danny, and immediately run up to him in a tight hug. "Danny!" she cried with glee as her arms wrapped around him. "I'm so happy you're alright!"

Noticing Danny's wide eyes, the doctor decided to explain what was going on. "When I brought you here, Phantom...er..Danny, I noticed you had a phone stuffed in your pocket with her number listed as an emergency contact so I decided to call her. She demanded to come here right away, ignoring the orders of SHIELD. Honestly, I'm surprised she wasn't arrested for leaving her house. There were a few other contacts listed in your phone, but none of them answered. It does bring up the question as to why a ghost would have access to a phone," The doctor gave it a moment's thought before continuing. "I guess it just proves that your unique."

Danny closed his eyes in concentration. Something just didn't sit well with him now. Was it the doctor's story? It seemed believable enough, except he knew for a fact that he didn't have a phone on him ever while imprisoned by SHIELD. That would've just led them to finding out he was a halfa. So that meant someone had to stash it on him after he fell unconscious and before the doctor came, right? That was a very small window. Maybe the phone got to him some other way.

"Are you alright, Danny?" Sam asked.

"It's nothing," he replied. "So what's been going on since I've been gone?"

Sam shared a concerned look with the doctor before speaking"Well..."

* * *

It was dark inside their laboratory, terribly dark. A foul smell filled the entire area of the room and would cause anyone to entire it to snarl and plug their nose in disgust. The two occupants of the lab never seemed to notice. Then again, they weren't doing too well themselves. Both of them had dark circles under theirs eyes and very pale skin from lack of nourishment. It wasn't because they were treated badly, but because they didn't care much for sleep and food. Instead they focused on their inventions. One would say they were just hollowed out remains of what were once proud parents. Their only son was slain at such a young age, never to see his parents again, and their daughter was missing, presumed dead, after the helicarrier fell.

At least that's what SHIELD told Jack and Maddie Fenton once news of the disaster finally reached their ears. Neither parent fully believed it though. Maybe it was the shock from losing Danny so suddenly, but they just couldn't believe Jazz was dead until they saw her body. No, she had to be alive.

That was the only thought keeping them sane anymore. Several times they had come close to insanity, especially after being given the project they were assigned to, but the thought of finding their daughter always gave them renewed hope, and with that sanity. If SHIELD wouldn't do anything, then they'd do it on their own!

"Mads, how's the fins on the schematics look?"

Said woman grabbed the schematics of some sort of large rocket off the table and held it up in front of the first prototype they were making of it.. "Well we can't predict the atmosphere in the ghost zone, so I think we should make them a bit larger. We don't want this thing losing control and veering off course."

"The rocket uses ectoranium, honey. It's perfectly safe if it hits us," answered her husband

Not entirely convinced, Maddie looked back at the rocket, this time focusing on the pay load inside. "The kinetic force alone can have the power to rip apart a house. If this thing loses control, it can actually kill people."

Jack angrily slammed his hand against the table. "It kills ghosts, not people. Ghosts are monsters and don't deserve to live. They killed Danny and...and..."

"Don't say it, Jack," Maddie interrupted, "She's still alive."

Heading his wife's words, Jack took a deep breath of air before speaking. Even if we do lose control of the rocket, it wouldn't matter because it'd already be in the Ghost Zone. As long as it hits something it will do it's job."

"Maybe we shouldn't hand these schematics over to SHIELD though. We can keep them for ourselves. It's not like we really need their help."

"What's this about, Mads?"

Maddie paused and rubbed the back of her neck with her hand. "You know I don't trust these SHIELD agents. They remind me too much of the Guy's in White with their coldhearted bureaucracy and protocol. They have no heart for ghost hunting."

"No," he replied. "They instead have money and the same goals as us. I see no problem with them and neither should you."

"But, Jack!"

"No buts" he shouted. The pitch of his voice shaking the very confines of their laboratory. "We need to do this for Danny and Jazz!"

Maddie, now deeply troubled by he husband's behavior, grabbed a box of powder fudge sitting on the table and showed it to her husband. "Would you like some fudge, dear?" She asked in an attempt to calm him down.

"No, I just want to keep working."

With that, the two continued to add the finishing touches to the rocket, code named the Amity Project.

* * *

**Here begins the sequel to SHIELD Law. I got some interesting feedback from that which I'll be sure to take into account. I'd like to hear your opinions on this, so please feel free to leave a review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer don't own the Avengers, SHIELD, or Danny Phantom.**

He had failed; he knew it. At first he was in complete control of the situation, and yet had let victory fall from his grasp. And, to make things worse, he couldn't even blame it on the unexpected assault by the enemy ghosts. No, he already lost the battle by then. So where did he go wrong?

Those were thoughts that occupied Fury's mind as he sat in his bed. Though where he was he didn't know. Whoever brought him here hadn't yet figured out that he had woken up long ago and was just using the time to gather as much information as he could on his current whereabouts, which seemed to be a clinic. Maybe a store or a place with enough room for multiple beds and storage for supplies? From the few peeks Fury got out of his room, it looked like a store with posters on mostly every wall. Sadly he didn't get much of a view because of the drapes isolating his room from everything else. He was actually treated as a VIP of sorts by his rescuers.

"So you've awoken," came a deep, almost calming voice. Fury couldn't place where the voice was coming from though, and scanned the room for even the slightest disturbance.

"My apologies, Mr. Fury, but can you please close your eyes? I mean you no harm. It's just a precaution, nothing else."

Fury narrowed his eyes. "I can't do that. I would like to see the face of the man who treated my wounds."

"You don't trust us?" The voice questioned. "Understandable. Still, we were the ones that saved you. We had the chance to kill you then but didn't. If anything, it is actually who has yet to earn our trust."

A few moments passed before Fury begrudgingly closed his eyes, all the while readying himself in case this voice tried anything suspicious.

"I'm sorry about this once again," the voice said, this time sounding to be almost right next to the director.

Startled, Fury reached for his gun in his holster only to find it empty.

"No need for violence, young one. I only want to check your bandages."

A large, very cold claw grasped onto his leg and he had to force himself not to kick it away. It was safe to say that this creature was definitely not human. "What are you?" He asked, letting a little resentment escape into his voice.

"Boy, why would I go through the trouble of hiding myself if I were going to answer your question?" The claw left his leg and seemed to be typing something on the computer next to his bed. "Hmm, your injuries aren't as severe anymore. I'd say a few more days of healing and you'll be good. You may even be able to talk to some of our other patients, other members of SHIELD of course.

Anger began to poor into every vein of Fury's being yet he suppressed letting it out. Nothing this being said made sense. Fury's plane was shot clear out of the sky. There's no way he would heal that fast. Did this person have supernatural powers? That would explain some things. Knowing the creature wouldn't answer his questions if he asked, he took a calming breath and decided on a different approach. "Why do you keep saying I'm young? I'm in my forties."

Well, to anyone who saw him they'd say he was about forty, not knowing that he was alive even before World War 2.

"Everyone's young compared to me, young one. I've been around a lot longer than you, your organization, even the United Nations you work for. Heck, I've been around before even the League of Nations!"

This being sounded powerful. Maybe not threatening, but definitely powerful. At least, if his story was to be believed. It may have been possible if he had supernatural powers. Maybe he didn't age or something. This being could possibly be like Thor and the other Norse gods. Wouldn't his lack of aging be noticed eventually though? Even if he did move around from place to place, rumors would eventually spread. So what was this person? "Where's Phantom?" The director asked instead.

"Ah, the Great One. He is currently missing actually. No trace of him has been discovered."

"And your aren't hunting him down?! He more demanded than asker, barely keeping enough control to keep his eye closed. "He destroyed the SHIELD helicarrier along with the lives of many men on board and shot down my transport! He's a monster that needs to be destroyed!"

"Yes," the voice began. If Fury could see this being, he had no doubt the being would be nodding his head like you would when listening to a baby. "What do you remember right before you lost consciousness?"

"Well," he began, trying to piece together the few hazy fragments of his memory. "I was talking to my lieutenant about emergency plans in place once the helicarrier crashed onto the city. Uh, after that there was an explosion on our transport and we crashed. I think the pilot may have gotten hit by something. After that it's just black."

"Amnesia brought on by a concussion and trauma?" The man mused. "It is possible, and likely in your case." Still, this will definitely drive a wrench through my plans."

"What have I forgotten? Did I not just fall unconscious after the plan crashed? Maybe it was before. Did I see who shot our transport?" Fury was growing more restless with each sentence, something that the voice noticed.

"Settle down, friend. Right now it is of no importance. Just try and get some rest. Also, I must congratulate you on not peaking. Any lesser man would've looked by now.

"I would've," Fury began with a little more contempt in his tone. "but I realized that there are only two reasons you wouldn't want me to see your appearance. It is either because I'd end up attacking you, or you would me. Based on what you've told me, you have some supernatural abilities and no human has a cold claw for a hand. This all leads me to believe you are a supernatural creature, most likely a ghost. Of course by not opening my eyes, I can't confirm my speculation, and, since I don't know for sure, I can't attack you. Well, that and my injured state. If I were to look and see I ghost, I would be obligated to attack, though I'd have little odd of winning our battles with me injured." His words were calm and collected, but there were also a warning within them. A threat not to get too close.

"So you will only open your eyes when you're ready," the voice replied. "Does that mean you treat your caretaker, who is possibly a ghost, as a friend or an enemy?"

Fury didn't give an answer. He wasn't able to as he could already feel himself beginning to dose off again. Though he knew if he was able to speak, he still wouldn't have given an answer. "One question before you go."

"Yes?" The voice asked.

"What's your name?"

A light chuckle came from the voice. "Frostbite. Call me Frostbite."

"We are so screwed," Danny muttered before covering his face in despair. Sam and the doctor had just finished their story on the events that took place in his absence and, from what he could make out of their ramblings, he was clearly outmatched with little to no help.

"Don't worry, Danny. You still have me and Tuck," Sam said, trying to ease his obvious distress.

"Thanks, Sam," he replied. There was no way he was going to tell her what he was truly thinking, that the duo were in over their heads. He was at least half ghost and stood a better chance, but Sam and Tucker couldn't fight an army of ghosts. Heck, he didn't even want them fighting Pariah's army and that army was ten times weaker and Sam and Tucker had backup.

The good doctor shifted in his seat without speaking. Danny and Sam were barely even hiding his secret from the man, so who knows what was going on in his mind. He might've already realized that Phantom was part human or could still think he was no different from any other ghost. It was impossible to tell.

"So," Danny started, breaking up the tense silence. "What's the plan? Storm wherever this person's headquarters is and beat him to a pulp like Pariah Dark? We might not have the ecto-suit, but I think I can manage." Danny tried to keep his voice light hearted, but that didn't calm the tension in the room one bit.

"This isn't something you can handle by yourself, Danny," Sam stated. "Don't you have any friends in the Ghost Zone you could get? What about Frostbite and Dora? They like you, right?"

"Sorry." Danny looked down at the floor. "I can't even get into contact with them when the only stable ghost portal is in the hands of SHIELD or the ghosts. I don't think either are willing to just let me go through it."

Finally the doctor spoke. "What about that Wisconsin ghost fellow? You guys are usually fighting every week yet I never see you sucking him into that thermos thing of yours. You're obviously not friends, but the enemy of my enemy."

"Plasmius?" Danny gave it a few second's thought. "As insane as it sounds, he might be willing to help. His obsession would give him a reason to intervene." He hoped Sam would understand what he meant by that as he didn't want to explain to the doctor that Plasmius' obsession were him and his mother. That would be giving away too much. "Uh, I guess I could. Desperate times call for desperate measures. Sam, can you go find his phone number online?"

The doctor gave him a confused look but didn't voice his thoughts. The lack of questions from the man was beginning to unnerve him. Obviously ghosts didn't have phones so why didn't the doctor just ask? Danny wouldn't have given him the truth of course, but at least then he would know what the doctor was thinking.

Hesitant to leave the room due to the tension that was quickly growing, Sam spared a glance to her friend before sighing and leaving the room.

"You're no ordinary ghost." Buchanan said, pulling out a cigarette from his pocket and quickly lighting it before taking a breath. "Being a doctor is a stressful business. Sometimes you just need a quick way to kick back and relax, even if it's only due to a drug reaction. Now I want to know what makes you so different from these other ghosts. I'm not gonna' ask you though as we both know you won't tell me. Should be a fun little puzzle to solve. Keep me occupied, I suppose."

"What do you know about SHIELD, doctor?"

The doctor gave a puff of smoke, staring at the far wall in a daze. "Ah, know thy enemy, Sun Tzu."

"Who?"

The doctor was about to respond but then realized who he was talking to and shook his head. "Never mind, kid...er Phantom. As you probably know SHIELD is an organization run by the United Nations, one of the few things that doesn't make them useless if you ask me. Anyway, they mainly deal with very high level threats to international security, not necessarily the superhuman kind but that makes up a good amount of their job. It is odd that Director Fury sent a full army to deal with Amity Park. That's usually not his style. He always seemed to like using smaller teams instead of armies. There have be exceptions though. Besides that, there's no much that's public information. They technically didn't even exist until the Battle of New York."

Nodding his head, Danny asked another question. "What about Director Fury? What do you know about him?"

He chuckled in response. "Do I know anything about the enigmatic leader of an all but classified organization? Not a thing. I guess based on his actions you could call him a little obsessive. That's only an inference though."

Just as Danny was about to speak again, Sam came strolling back into the room with a piece of paper. "Here," she said, handing the paper to him.

The boy didn't even have to look at the paper to know it had Vlad's phone number written on it. No, the growing pit in his stomach told him so. "Guys, can I have a little privacy?"

The two shared a look before silently leaving the room. All Danny could do was sigh before reaching for his phone on the stand next to his bed and entering in Vlad's number. In one short ring he already got an answer. "Ah, Daniel," came the deep, almost sinister sounding voice of Vlad. "Aren't you supposed to be dead? The news said one Danny Phantom suffered a great fall. Heck, I thought you'd be like Humpty Dumpty. You know who he is, right? You don't just know that term for the obnoxious bands you kids are listening to these days, mhmm?"

"Crazy fruitloop," the boy muttered to himself. "Vlad," another sigh. "I...I need you help. I may be in over my head here."

"Yes, you do seem to be in quite the pickle, don't you? Being trapped in a warzone with both sides out to destroy you can do that I guess. Still, I have to wonder why you called me. Finally accepted my offer and leaving Jack and Amity Park behind? Maybe you should bring Madeline with you. Of course Jazz can come too if she apologizes for destroying my ectosuit." Vlad's joking tone only cut Danny more and made him realize how desperate he was truly getting.

"Please don't do this, Vlad. Look, I need you help and have nowhere else to turn to. My parents are imprisoned, Jazz may be dead, SHIELD wants to obliterate me, Amity Park is in shambles, and these ghosts seem to want me for something but I don't know what! I can't do this by myself."

Finally Vlad got more serious. "Danny, as loathe as I am to admit this, I can't help you. The whole situation is beyond even my control. My hands are ties over here. It doesn't help that the military is building a ghost shield to encase the entire city and are quarantining it off. All I can offer is advice. When you don't have power, you make up for it in intelligence, and, while your grades don't show it-"

"Wait, you've been looking into my grades?!"

"-You can be a very bright. Learn about your enemies. More specifically, learn about this leader of the ghosts, William the Conqueror. You have heard about him in history, yes?"

Danny thought about it for a minute before drawing a blank. "Uh, he did that one thing, right?" The halfs could almost hear Vlad face palming.

"If by that thing you mean invading England and conquering it all, argo his name, then yes. Learn as much as you can about him while you heal. Getting information on SHIELD will be a lot harder. I'll have to think of something for them."

Something in the back of Danny's mind was nagging at him to speak up again. "Vlad, if SHIELD is so against ghosts, is the rest of the world the same?"

"Most of the world didn't even believe ghosts existed until not, Daniel, and this isn't really giving a good first impression. Now I have an appointment coming up. Ta ta, little badger!"

"Bye...Vlad."

With the call ended, he tossed the phone onto the stand at his side and stared at the ceiling. Apparently he had some information to gather. Something told him Google wouldn't give him the information he needed. This meant, a shiver crept up his spine, he would need to read a book.

"Duke William," a courier greeted after bowing before his leader. "There seems to be evidence that another sect of ghosts are working within the area. Several soldiers spotted yeti looking creatures picking up wounded enemy soldiers before disappearing."

"Frostbite," growled the man. "Of course he would interfere with my plans. He doesn't even have the honor to leave the shadows. Do you know if he has found Phantom yet?"

"I don't know, sir. We've only run into a few of them so far."

"Hmm," the duke rubbed his chin in thought. "Send a few scouts to check if they have Phantom. He is our number one priority as he is the only one who still has the slightest possibility of stopping us."

The courier paled slightly. "My lord, is the halfa that strong? He did beat Pariah Dark."

"He fought Lord Pariah unfairly. He used a suit that amplified his power to beat him, not his true strength. No, the halfa is a weakling. However the influence he acquired in the Ghost Zone through his numerous adventures is too great to ignore. Him being a bastardization between ghosts and humans makes him hard to act against too," the Duke began to rub his temples profusely. "Uh, this is giving me a headache. Just find the boy and bring him to me. Make sure he's alive. Leave Frostbite alone for now."

The courier gave another bow, this one lower than the one previous. "Whatever you command, your majesty."

**So it's been a while. Yeah, I've been busy and lazy lately. Truth be told I've had this chapter sitting with me for about a week before I finally decided to edit it, the worst part in the writing process. Of course in that time I started working on another chapter. Anyway, along with this and the two other stories I am also working on right now, I have a fourth project behind the scenes and hope to show that off soon. If you have anything to say, please leave a review!**

**Reviews:**

**Inviso-Al: I ever left? Eh, guess I did. You just like asking questions that requires spoilers to answer, don't you? Well, I shall answer your questions by beautifully deflecting them with a distraction. Hey look a butterfly!**

**PuzzlerthePony: I'm not so sure myself. As of right now probably not. I thought about including them into the plot but then realized that it would be hard to do their characterizations without a lot of flaws. My favorite thing about Marvel is SHIELD, not the actual superheroes. If anything one or two of them would probably show up for a short little appearance and leave. Of course now that I say that I can't help but imagine all the scenarios I could include them in...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ugh, it pains me to say this, mainly because I said I would almost never do this, but I am putting this story on a hiatus. I just began writing this story too soon, before I even had the entirety of the plot all worked out. That along with the fact that I haven't updated in so long due to personal reasons means that I would only be giving you all a subpar story in the first place. To be honest, I'm not planning on picking this back up anytime soon. I'd fix all the writing mistakes in SHIELD Law before then. So I'm sorry to all of those who liked this story, but I couldn't write something I wasn't happy with.**


End file.
